Various apparatus to store compact disc (CD) boxes are known. Most of them provide storage space for single CD boxes only. Some apparatus, however, are known to accept single as well as dual CD boxes.
An apparatus best known to store single as well as dual disc boxes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,438. This prior art apparatus comprises two opposed walls having a first set of spaced apart ribs forming parallel compartments for receiving conventional dual CD boxes. A second set of shorter ribs are disposed between the first ribs with the spacing between one first rib and one adjacent second rib being sized to slidably receive two single CD boxes within every compartment. In this apparatus single CD boxes can be fitted only when removing a dual CD box and consequently single and dual CD boxes cannot be fitted in any order without the hazard of leaving blank spaces.
Another known apparatus also includes two sets of parallel ribs disposed on the inside surface of the walls. A first set of ribs are arranged on two opposed walls for slidably receiving single CD boxes, whereas a second set of ribs are arranged on two other opposed walls at right angles to the first walls for slidably receiving dual CD boxes. This prior art construction makes it possible to store single CD boxes in one position, e.g. in a horizontal position, or dual CD boxes in a perpendicular position, e.g. in a vertical position. However, this construction is unable to accept both single and dual CD boxes in any order in the same position.
Yet another prior art apparatus comprises parallel grooves are formed on the inside surface of two opposed walls, said grooves being defined between two fixed ribs, with a spacing about equal to the thickness of a dual CD box. Each groove is subdivided into two compartments by a movable element mounted so as to be pushed down when a dual CD box is slidably fitted between two fixed ribs. Each of the pair of compartments within a groove is suited for receiving a single CD box. This prior art construction also is unable to accept both single and dual CD boxes in any order without the hazard of leaving blank spaces.